


Project Apollo

by Goldendaydna



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, NOT GREEK MYTHOLOGY AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendaydna/pseuds/Goldendaydna
Summary: “It’s called Project Apollo!” Poppy cheered“Wasn’t he a major asshole in Greek mythology?” Arantxa inquired.“It’s not for who he was! It’s for what he represents, ya know, Apollo, the god of the sun, music, light, art, poetry, healing, and other stuff!” Poppy squeaked as if she had had this conversation before.“You'd think that with all those titles he’d have been less of a self absorbed prick.” Branch deadpanned.“Or that he’d have less of those titles,” Arantxa added nonchalantly.Art, but most of all music is forbidden and people live under the influence of the company Happiness, but the rebellious group named Apollo and it's members the Trolls vow to bring music back into the world.





	Project Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first FanFic that I am going to post on this website. This is not a greek mythology au, They are human, but I don't even know how to describe this au. Anyway! Enjoy

He laid on his bed face down. The ear buds playing the song that tormented and will continue to for the rest of his days. It was the punishment he placed on himself 10 years ago. Listening to it for the first few years were the hardest ones as he broke down crying on the spot, later on it turned into sad wretched numbness. His situation was pretty ironic, there he was listening to music and living under the very same roof as the person who forbid it to the world. If it weren't for the misery the song brought he'd probably laugh his negative ass off.

Taking a deep breath he turned his face toward the window where the light from the full moon and city shone through the curtains. _Has it really been ten years?_

That day there were no clouds or rain in sight, it was sunny and the sky bright blue. He and his grandmother were waiting in line at a bank, and the only thing that offered to fight his boredom was music.

“Cheer up, Branch! We’ll pick up Arantxa from pre-school after this.” The elderly woman reminded a small Branch. He had a doctor's appointment that day and Arantxa hated anything that remotely smelled like a hospital so taking her with them was out of the question.

Branch slightly pouted and huffed. Abruptly, the light’s flickered till power was gone and people in dark grey clothes and ski masks rushed in, holding large guns and black duffle bags. “Valuables and money in the bags, now!” a man had barked menacingly.

There were at least six thieves—two yelling at employees, another two pressurizing the citizens with whatever precious item they held, the last of them kept watch; prepared for any sort of attack. Things then took a turn for the worse when one of the employees made a sudden movement.

Gunshots, screaming, cracking glass, running, and that song was what he heard. Death, people, shadows, and blood glistening in the sun's light were what he saw. Confusion, panic, fear, desperation, and ultimately sadness was what he felt.

“BRANCH GET DOWN!” his grandmother screamed. Her weight crushing him. He had difficulty breathing, blood that wasn’t his quickly spread through his clothes; creating a large pool and his grandmother was gone as fast as it all happened. A large shadow overcast in front of him, he looked up and saw those malevolent eyes that made his skin prickle as he freezed up, the same deranged smile he had seen her wear was just under the ski mask when it slightly shifted.

They say that people tend to blame others for the bad things that happen to them, that was only partially true as he placed blame on himself and the person who pulled the trigger. In conclusion, life is one fucked up son of a bitch and it hates his guts.

_Knock knock_

 

* * *

 

“Today is the day I see my dumbass of a brother again!” A young teenager beamed, as she stepped out of the passengers seat of a black car and stood in front of the place that held good memories; the super market.

A timid woman in the driver's seat hurriedly shuffled out and closed both car doors. “Miss Arantxa, Are you sure you want to go to the supermarket first? You’ve been gone for three years and your older brother has been wanting to see you.” She softly objected.

The girl known as Arantxa stiffened “Yes but there’s just something I gotta take care of before I see the idiot.” and began to speed walk towards the store’s glass doors.

_She’s getting him a gift,_ Bridget noticed, how could she forget? That underneath that tough and careless part the younger had imposed to the world, she was also a softie that cared for what was left of her family. “Miss Arantxa! Wait! You can’t go alone!” Bridgit cried as Arantxa became smaller from distance and ran after her, barely managing to press the lock button on the car keys.

When Bridget finally found Arantxa after looking all over for her, she was already paying and was holding five bags. Bridget a tad bit annoyed “Miss Arantxa couldn’t you have waited? I have to buy groceries t-”

“I already took care of it.” Arantxa interrupted and handed Bridget the checklist that she had left in the cup holder. Bridget's face turned red from the embarrassment and helped with the bags but said nothing else.

The drive was silent as the older woman was still upset. Arantxa glanced at her every now and then till she decided to speak up “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have run off like that. I was just excited to see Branch and I wanted to get things done as quickly as possible.”.

The woman’s face softened but never took her eyes off the road, “It’s fine, just don’t do that again please.” she paused “Arantxa, I don’t know what to do.”.

The teenager raised an eyebrow “about?” she asked implying Bridget continue.

“It’s Branch, he needs to get out of there. It terrifies me that every day he resigns more and more to a life he isn’t supposed to have, that his life ended before it even started only because of that! That-” she hesitated resentment.

“Go on let it all out, Bridge, you can do this.” Arantxa encouraged.

The 26 year old squirmed as her gentle self tried to hold the anger in “Tha-That ma- THAT MANGY BIIIIITTCCHH!” she roared and slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

Arantxa who has never been so grateful for always fastening her seatbelt, pressed her back against the seat as much as possible. One hand clutching at her heart, the other clinging to the ‘Oh shit! handle’ as she felt her life flash before her eyes.

When Bridget’s small _‘road?’_ rage had subsided and the possibility of hitting a car or rolling off the freeway was gone, panted as she calmed down.

“... Dear god that is not, that is not much fun when you are the one in the passenger's seat and the driver goes insane.” _Basil I am so sorry,_ Arantxa breathed.

When Bridgit recuperated entirely, she spoke “I apologize, I got very upset. The point is Branch isn't … himself.”

“Don’t worry about it, now that I’m here he’ll bounce back to being the grump with authoritative problems, who somehow still manages to play it safe. Who knows he probably does have a few plans of his own that you might not know of” Arantxa assured with a confident smirk.

Bridget bit her lip nervously “I really do hope so because- he really- he- It’s scary Arantxa!.” she didn't have the heart to tell her.

“Like I said Bridget, once I’m there Branch ‘ll bounce back. Also there is no way in hell I’m letting that batshit crazy hag win.”

Bridget gave a hopeful crooked smile with glistening eyes, not a second later did her face scrunch up with suspicious confusion. “Arantxa is this, Basil a licensed person that you can drive with? Do you have a license? Do you even have a permit?!”

The teens eyes widened “Of course I do Bridge. What do you take me for? An idiot? I have the license of god... and what he permits.”

“ARANTXA!” Bridget screeched.

 

* * *

_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST_ , Branch remembering that he has a heart made of flesh instead of a cold stone and that it almost shot out of his chest from panic, hastily unplugged the earbuds making the music stop and threw both buds and device in a hidden pocket between the bed and the wall. Practically flung himself off the bed and almost fell over.

“Knock knock motherfucker!” A voice that was much more mature than he remembered spoke and stopped dead in his tracks. “You decent? Whatever, I don’t give a shit, I’m coming in!”

The door opened and Branch still frozen stared in unbelievable awe that his baby sister, who no matter how tough she made herself to be, was actually here. He saw her lip was quivering and the tears started to spill, and with such force she tackled him into a hug.

Something ugly welled up in his chest, his heart boiled, breathing became difficult as his throat clogged up and his eyes stung. It had been such a long time since he felt something that he didn’t know when, turned so foreign and mystifying, he knew what to do but… still he grasped at imaginary straws. He was terrified, because if he moved; the meticulous foundation of the safe, beautiful numbness that he had built would... shatter, only to reveal it was the most fragile of glass all along

“I missed you so much you idiot!” She sniffled “So did Sir Bon Bon.” A series of muffled yips came from the opened backpack Arantxa wore and a small fluff ball bounced out, licking Branch’s cheeks and he was back, the foundation was still safe and a long moment had passed.

“You carry him in your fucking backpack!” The bewildered teenage boy was, as the kids today put it ‘shook’, as he sat up and held the dog up to inspect him. Sir Bon Bon was no longer the 2 week old scared and abandoned puppy, but a happy ray of sunshine that eagerly tried to lick his face.

Arantxa quickly wiped away her tears and puffed in pride “Sir Bon Bon is really smart and we never part! … Ya know he really missed you, makes sense since you are the one that found him.”

Branch’s smile fell a little “I was also the one that was gonna leave him there.” Sir Bon Bon squirmed much more furiously probably thinking something along the lines of _LET ME LOVE YOU!!_.

His sister was not amused, “No you weren’t.” she expressed flatly “because when you said ‘we can’t take him’ you didn’t even budge; and I am 100% sure that if I didn’t pick him up and take him with us, you sure as shit would’ve stood there like an idiot all night. Even if it meant the hags goons were gonna look for us.”.

Branch scoffed.

Arantxa slid her backpack off and took out a grocery bag “Also tonight we eat like candy addicted children!” and started to dump all sorts of candy galore.

“That is so unhealthy!” Branch protested.

Arantxa now scoffed “Not even for your favorite?” she coaxed, taking out a bag of dark chocolate almonds.

Branch pursed his lips and eyed the chocolate “....gimme the fucking bag.”.

 

* * *

A girl with pink dyed hair poked at a tense boy who had stared at his phone for hours “Basillllllllllllll! Are you there? Basil! You’ve been staring at that thing for I dunno how long. Your girlfriends probably fine!”

“She hasn’t called me and she said she would!!! What if something bad happened to her, and she’s not my girlfriend Poppy she’s my friend, best friend who happens to be cute, small, and aggressive and a girl. Maybe I should, maybe I should call her? Yeah, yeah, I should do- I should do that” He stuttered more than usual and nervously fumbled at his phone, having to try and enter the password more than three times.

“Or-” his sister Suki cut in “You could wait until she calls, remember she said she was gonna visit her brother that she has only talked to through text for three years. She can take care of herself.” and took his phone away from him.

“We also gotta pack, since we're moving too.” Poppy reminded.

Basil sighed, even though Suki was probably right he couldn’t help but worry. It’s what he does, but there are also things that Suki or Poppy didn’t know about Arantxa. Like the fact that they were moving to the very destination that Arantxa was not visiting, but moving to as well, Bergan City.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you want to see the character Arantxa here is the link to the pic on my Tumblr - http://goldendaydna.tumblr.com/post/164229759967/project-apollo-its-called-project-apollo-poppy
> 
> P.S. I would also love to scream about dreamworks trolls on Tumblr.


End file.
